Romance d'un soir
by Yumeless
Summary: Après quelques bouteilles, tout le groupe se retrouve à nouveau ivre. Oz ramène donc Gil à sa chambre, ce dernier ne tenant toujours pas l'alcool. Résumé tout aussi pourri que le titre, petit shônen-ai avec rien de bien méchant dedans. Oz/Gil


Voilà, c'est mon premier one-shot shônen-ai, je sais pas trop ce que ça va donner.

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Pandora Hearts et j'espère ne pas les avoir massacré... -_-"" si c'est le cas je m'en excuse d'avance. _*pas taper*_

* * *

Oz lâcha un profond soupir devant la scène qui s'offrait à lui. Son oncle avait eut la bonne idée, une fois de plus, de faire boire tout le monde. Ce dernier, ivre lui aussi, était entrain de charmer une ou deux jeunes domestiques qui passaient par là, Sharon s'amusait à accrocher des rubans dans les cheveux d'Alice qui passait le temps en vidant les bouteilles de vin à sa porté, et enfin, Gilbert était en pleine dispute avec une chaise, qu'il prenait visiblement pour la chain.

« **J'ai comme une impression de déjà vu. **»

Oz se retourna pour apercevoir Break derrière lui qui regardait la scène en souriant. Bien évidement, le chapelier était sobre, ce dernier avait révélé au blondin que peu importe la quantité d'alcool qu'il ingurgitait, jamais il ne parvenait à être ivre.

« **C'est marrant, j'étais en train de me dire la même chose.**

**-Bien, il est temps de mettre tout le monde au lit. Vu son état, Gilbert ne doit pas être apte à retourner chez lui. J'ai demandé à ce qu'on prépare une chambre, tu peux te charger de l'y emmener? Elle se trouve juste à coté de celle que tu occupes.**

**-Entendu. Je peux te laisser ramener Alice dans ce cas? Je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse opposer beaucoup de résistance à présent.**

**-Je comptais emmener Mademoiselle de toute façon, comme sa chambre n'est pas loin de celle d'Alice, ça ne me pose pas de problème. Il faut juste que j'arrive à les séparer ensuite.**»

Oz sourit à la dernière remarque, il était vrai que dans son état, Sharon risquait de refuser de se séparer de sa tête à coiffer, Alice. Laissant donc Break se charger des demoiselles, le blondin réussit tant bien que mal à persuader Gilbert que la chaise ne lui avait rien fait avant de l'emmener à sa chambre. Laissant son serviteur s'appuyer sur lui pour avancer, les deux garçons arrivèrent dans la pièce qu'avait mentionné l'albinos plus tôt.

C'était une chambre simple, juste un lit, une armoire et un bureau, ainsi qu'une table basse. Enfin, simple, du point de vue d'un personnage de la haute société. Le lit était bien assez large pour deux ou trois personnes avec des rideaux l'entourant, la décoration du mobilier et des murs était fine, laissant deviner le travail d'un artisan talentueux.

Oz aida son ami à s'assoir sur le lit avant de se pencher vers lui pour s'assurer que tout allait bien.

«** Tu dormiras ici ce soir, tu vas pouvoir te débrouiller?**

**-Cha... cha ira... je... ne suis pas... un _-hic-_ gamin...**

**-Non, mais tu es complétement ivre.**

**-Je ne... chuis pas... ivre!**»

Le jeune homme aux cheveux dorés s'installa à coté de Gilbert tout en souriant, l'observant d'un air amusé, ce qui eut pour effet d'embarrasser ce dernier.

« **Qu... quoi?**

**-Non rien, je me disais juste que tu étais intéressant à observer quand tu as bu. **»

Gilbert sentit ses joues se tenter de rouge suite à cette remarque, était ce seulement du à l'alcool ou autre chose? Il détourna le regard et fixa un point invisible sur le sol, n'osant dire un mot de plus.

Oz eut un sourire, il aimait bien taquiner son ami, quand son visage prenait une expression terrifiée, apeurée ou encore embarrassée. Il appréciait voit tout ça passer sur sa figure. Jeux sadique? Peut-être un peu, mais c'était surtout parce qu'il considérait Gilbert comme son meilleur ami qu'il s'amusait à le martyriser de la sorte. Après tout, ne dit-on pas, qui aime bien châtie bien?

Il appréciait la compagnie du brun plus que celle de n'importe qui en tout cas. Même s'il aimait aussi beaucoup Alice et les autres, avec Gil, il y avait quelque chose de différent. Peut-être était-ce le fait qu'ils avaient toujours été ensemble dès leur première rencontre, et le garçon avait toujours été d'un grand soutien pour lui.

Tout en laissant ses pensées filer au grès de ses envies, il s'allongea un instant sur le lit, semblant quelque peu oublier que ce dernier ne lui était pas destiné. Gilbert posa alors son regard sur son jeune maître et sembla lui-même pensif avant de s'avancer lentement vers lui.

« **Ma... Master... je..._ -hic-_ je... voudrais...**

**-Hum? Quoi donc?** »

Oz se redressa légèrement et observa Gil se rapprocher de lui. Le jeune homme aux iris dorés était visiblement encore quelque peu sous l'emprise de l'alcool, et le blondin se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait lui vouloir. Il s'apprêtait à prendre la parole pour questionner son ami, quand son corps se raidit soudainement. Gilbert venait de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Passé le choc de la surprise, son cerveau se remit en marche et tenta du mieux qu'il pouvait d'analyser la situation. Gil, Gilbert, son meilleur ami, était en train de l'embrasser. D'accord, il était bourré, mais à ce point là? Ou bien... Et puis d'abord, pourquoi es-ce qu'il restait ainsi immobile lui, sans même chercher à le repousser ou autre? Pourquoi? Au fond, sûrement qu'il connaissait la réponse. Peut-être oui, mais il était fatigué de réfléchir à présent... A présent, ce qu'il voulait c'était...

Sans plus penser à rien, il ferma les yeux et agrippa la chemise de Gilbert fermement, laissant le baiser perdurer. Lentement, ses bras passèrent autour du coup de son ami. Ce dernier, ne sentant aucun rejet de la part d'Oz, bien au contraire, enlaça le garçon par la taille afin de le coller contre lui. Leur lèvres se séparèrent un instant, le temps que leurs yeux se croisent, avant de retourner l'une vers l'autre. Les deux garçons s'embrassèrent cette fois plus passionnément, faisant un ballet avec leur langue.

Bien qu'il appréciait ce moment, c'était déjà un peu trop d'un coup pour Oz. Après tout, il n'avait encore que 15 ans, même si certains lui disaient 25 après son passage de 10 ans dans l'abysse. Une fois le baiser rompu. Le blondin sentit ses joues se tendre en rouge, baissant légèrement la tête, il toucha ses lèvres du bout des doigts, comme pour mieux réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il releva alors la tête et voulu prendre la parole.

« **Gil... je... **»

Il n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de finir sa phrase que son ami s'écroula subitement, sa tête se posant sur ses cuisses.

« **Gil! Ça va? Gil! **»

Inquiet, il remua légèrement le jeune homme, pour finalement s'apercevoir qu'il était en train de dormir. Rassuré, il sourit doucement avant de lâcher un léger soupir. Il était vraiment bourré alors, au point de s'écrouler de sommeil d'un coup...

Il passa sa main sur sa tête, caressant ses cheveux et joua avec ses fines boucles noires tout en l'observant sans rien dire, comme s'il veillait en silence sur lui. Le Gil de 24 ans savait maintenant répliquer, était devenu plus fort, pouvait manier une arme à feu avec dextérité, mais au fond, il restait toujours le gamin qu'il avait connu. Devant son visage endormit, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser. Le petit Gil craintif qu'il voulait protéger, et aimait aussi par dessous tout martyriser.

Oz baissa la tête vers celle de son ami pour déposer un baiser fugace sur son front avant de murmurer.

« **Bonne nuit, Gil. **»


End file.
